


Jingle Bells - (A Swan Queen Christmas Special)

by swanqueentrash



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Christmas Smut, Dom/sub, F/F, Food Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Smut, Strip Tease, lap dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-08 09:04:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5491520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swanqueentrash/pseuds/swanqueentrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina tries to make it up to Emma for cancelling on their Christmas plans, by giving into the saviours demands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jingle Bells - (A Swan Queen Christmas Special)

**Author's Note:**

> So I decided to do a Christmas Special, yay.  
> Basically no plot here.

Emma hated the holiday season, the decorations to her felt stupid, and seeing all the cheerful people reminded her of a time she would rather forget. But this December she has a family, something to finally be joyful about. She even found herself enjoying meaningless tasks, such as putting up the Christmas tree, and working on operation “Panther” with Henry, which was really just a ploy to see how many gingerbread cookies they could steal from Regina, before she cast a boundary spell around the entire kitchen that is.  
But most importantly, Emma was happy. 

On December 25th however, when the entire Swan/Mills family was meant to unite together at Mary Margaret’s and David’s house for ‘a spectacular feast’, Emma awoke to find her wife a little under the weather.  
Regina was beyond pale, and her voice was raspy as she attempted to convince Emma that nothing was wrong.  
“You can’t bullshit a bullshitter Regina” Emma laughed, gently cradling the older woman in her arms.  
“It’s okay if you can’t make it to the party” she assured, unable to contain the hint of pain in her voice.  
“I’m sorry Em-“Regina attempted to apologise but broke mid-sentence into a coughing fit.  
“Don’t apologise” Emma insisted once Regina had regained her ability to breathe. “Everyone gets sick sometimes, even a powerful queen such as yourself”, Emma smiled when she saw a small smirk start to form on the former evil queens lips and lent down to kiss her wife gently on the tip of her nose.  
“You should get going or you’ll be late” Regina insisted pushing Emma gently away. She rolled over to her side, beginning to cough once more.  
“Maybe Henry should stay at his grandparents tonight – you know, just in case this gets worse” the brunette suggested, placing her palm at the base of her throat to indicate that she was referring to her cough.  
“Yeah you’re probably right, I’ll tell him to pack a bag” Emma said kissing Regina on the lips, not caring whether she caught the cold as well.  
“I’ll see you later tonight” Emma said when she broke the kiss in a final goodbye.  
“Give the charming’s my best wishes” Regina replied, unable to take her eyes of Emma’s ass as she walked out the door.

 

The night was exquisite. Emma couldn’t remember a time where she has more fun. Her stomach was sore from laughing non-stop, and tears of pure joy welled in her eyes. The only regret that she did have was that her wife wasn’t with her, and as she said her warm goodbyes to Henry and the rest of her family, she couldn’t help but feel guilty for leaving Regina by herself like that in a time of need, and she raced home in her yellow bug arriving there in record time.  
When she walked inside she was surprised to see that all the lights were turned off, and a string of candles lay along the floor.  
Instinctively Emma followed them, curious to see where they led. 

As she entered the kitchen where the final candle lay of a leather chair facing her, she looked up and gasped in utter shock at what she saw.  
Regina sat atop the kitchen island in nothing more than extravagant red panties, black six inch heels, a large red bow tied around her chest covering her breasts, and to top it all off a white and red Santa hat upon her head. The cherry atop the very delicious cake. 

“Holy fuck” Emma exclaimed mouth hanging open in astonishment.  
“Hope you’ll forgive me for missing dinner” Regina said innocently spreading her legs a little wider just to revel in the look on Emma’s face.  
“What is this?” Emma asked, tearing her eyes away from the queen to take in her surroundings and appreciate the amount of work that must’ve gone into this room.  
The entire kitchen was lined with candles of all various shapes and sizes, all of them a blood red colour. The room was filled with an extravagant aroma of hot chocolate, with a hint of vanilla and cinnamon lingering in the air. And in the centre of it all, surrounded by the gentle crackle if dozens of candles, sat Regina, the most magnificent thing in the room by far. Spread wide and proud she was surrounded by a series of items, ranging from a can of whipped cream, to a long black silk ribbon. 

“Do you remember how a few weeks ago I made you write a sex wish list?” Regina asked, still using her gentle, kind, school-girl like voice, as she lowered herself from the bench and strutted away from Emma to retrieve a piece of paper that lay by the sink.  
“Vaguely” Emma responded, not being able to focus on anything other than her wife’s ass, practically spilling out of the thin red material.  
“Well” Regina said coming back to meet Emma chest to chest. “That’s what this is” she stated giving a little flick of her wrist as she spoke.  
Suddenly the trail of candles that had led Emma to the kitchen disappeared, and a playlist started playing from Emma’s iPhone dock, one that she had never heard before. Regina waved the paper in front of Emma’s face a little before scrunching it in one hand and tossing it behind her, not caring where it landed.  
Then she pushed Emma back by her shoulders, forcing the blonde to fall back perfectly and land on the chair behind her, before Regina stepped forward and straddled her lap.  
“You requested a lap dance-“the queen spoke, letting Emma place her hands onto her lower back before beginning to grind gently to the rhythm of the music.  
“-and a strip tease” she finished her sentence, pulling both ends of the bow as she did, releasing her breasts from their cage.  
She gave a throaty moan as Emma dug her nails into the older woman’s ass, latching onto an already erect nipple as she did. 

Emma couldn’t believe that Regina was letting her do this, she had written that list as a joke, something to refer back to if Regina ever wanted to get creative.  
But here she was, being grinded on by the most beautiful woman she had ever laid eyes upon, hands full of her ass, mouth full of her breast.  
The feeling that rushed through her at that moment was… indescribable. 

Emma groaned at the loss of contact, as Regina stood from her lap and onto the floor.  
“Ah, ah, ah, Miss Swan” Regina wagged a finger as Emma tried to pull her back onto her lap. She took a few steps back away from Emma, beginning to complete the next item on the list.

Regina let her hands wonder around her own boy, tweaking at her nipples, and raking nails over her olive skin she let out a small moan that hitched in her throat.  
Emma gasped feeling herself get immensely wet, as Regina turned and brought her hand down hard upon her ass.  
Regina herself knew that after this night her blood red underwear could not be salvaged, as her desire was already begging to slowly roll down her leg.  
She gave out a breathy moan whilst she slid a hand between her legs and gasped out her next sentence.  
“You wanted me to touch myself and put on a show” her voice was like pure silk, and it intoxicated Emma, putting her in a spell like haze as the older woman let out another loud moan. Regina walked up to Emma again, grasping at the sides of the chair and turning it so that Emma was facing the kitchen island. 

Regina’s hands roamed her body, removing articles of clothing as she went. Until Emma was left in nothing more than a tank top and bright blue panties. With her clothes discarded all around her, Emma felt a shiver of anticipation run up her spine as Regina moved to resume her formal position on the bench in front of her, ridding herself of the last article of clothing that she had on, as she sat atop it and spread her legs wide in order to let Emma have a perfect view of her dripping pussy. 

The queen reached to her left grasping onto the black ribbon that lay there, and began to run it gently through the folds of her cunt.  
“And then” she gasped out at the feeling of the cool silk against her throbbing heat.  
“You wanted to tie me up and punish me for touching myself without your permission.” Regina gasped out, bringing the black ribbon to rest between her pearl white teeth.  
She ran her hand through her folds, squirming against the touch, and moaned as the plunged two fingers deep inside of herself.

Emma was torn between the desire to remain motionless and enjoy the show, and the deep yearning she had to push Regina’s hand aside and replace it with her tongue. She wanted so badly to taste her wife, feel her clit pulse against the flat of her tongue. She wanted to hear Regina moan out her name as she was pushed over edge, and then Emma wanted to keep going. To devour her majesty’s pussy over and over again until she collapsed under the influence of her own weight, and then Emma would sooth her gently and carry her to their bed, and rest her head gently of the pillow and watch as Regina fell into a deep, post orgasmic slumber. 

But she knew the queen had to be punished. And so she sat there waiting patiently, watching Regina drip down the length of her ass and onto the bench with desire, letting the older woman believe that she was going to let her come.  
Emma could see the brunette getting close, her breaths getting heavier, the strokes of her hand getting quicker. Emma could smell Regina’s orgasm creeping up on her more and more, and just as a small trickle of sweat began to fall down her majesty’s face, and her toes began to curl in anticipation of the orgasm, Emma got up as fast as she could and forcefully removed Regina’s hand from her heat. 

Regina let out a groan in protest, and gave a small yelp when she felt Emma’s hands wrap around her and lift the older woman, placing her gently on the chair. Emma than proceeded to bind Regina’s hands behind her with the black silk, which seemed to magically extend to be the perfect length that she required.  
“You’re right Regina” Emma hummed into the mayor’s ear causing a shiver to run through her naked body.  
“You do deserve to be punished” the blonde admitted smiling when she saw a look pleading for release start to form in her wife’s eyes.  
“The question is” Emma spoke without letting a single bit of emotion escape her lips. No sympathy for the queen.  
“What’s the best way to do it?” the sheriff asked rhetorically, already having her mind set on a particular item that lay on the kitchen island. But in order to make the game more interesting, she pretended to examine each individual item that lay in front of her with great detail, if only to build up anticipation.

Regina’s heart was pounding so loud that she could feel it in hear ears, the rush that she felt at that moment caused her head to cloud and all she could focus on were Emma’s hands that came to rest upon a blindfold.  
The blonde flashed her a devious smile and walked over, proceeding to place the item over Regina’s hazel eyes.  
She than began to untie her bindings and commanded the queen to rise and lie back across the bench.  
“Good girl” Emma praised, raising the mayor’s hands and draping them over the side of the bench, binding them to a draw. 

“I have half a mind to leave you like this here overnight” Emma snickered when she saw a worried look flash across her wife’s face.  
“Don’t you dare, Miss Swan” Regina hissed out through clenched teeth.  
“Shhh, relax” Emma commanded, moving in to place her cheek against the mayor’s and whisper “Or I might have to use the gag”.  
A deep throaty moan escaped Regina’s mouth, and she bit down on her lower lip hard in order not to produce anymore unwanted sounds. 

Emma was finding the entire night very amusing, although she loved being pinned beneath Regina and being forced into submission, she had to admit that being in control for once felt very exhilarating. 

The blonde decided that the torture had gone on long enough, and she climbed up onto the bench to rest on her abdomen.  
“I must say that you lying here, tied down and helpless, does suit you your majesty” Emma confessed running the tips of her fingers up from the pit of Regina’s stomach to her collarbone.  
As Emma revelled in the sight of the queen bellow her, Regina started to grow impatient and began to rock her hips back and forward in a desperate attempt to gain some friction.  
“Easy love” Emma said, placing her hands on Regina’s hips to keep her from moving, “We’re just getting to the fun part” she stated, leaning down to place hundreds of kisses along the length of Regina’s body.  
The kisses were complete and utter torture, gentle and feather light, and as she felt each one come in contact with her skin, Regina was reminded once more that Emma was in charge, and that she could do nothing, but lie back and hope that the savour would be merciful. 

Emma could feel Regina start to squirm again beneath her, and lent back a little, never quite loosing contact to grab a bowl filled to the rim with sweet, dripping melted chocolate.  
She used the honey dipper that was resting inside of it to swirl the mixture around before bringing it over to let the chocolate drip down over Regina’s collarbone.  
The sudden unexpected contact made to brunette gasp in shock, and her breathing increased every second, her chest rising heavily as Emma drew patterns and arrows in the chocolate sauce, getting lower down Regina’s body as she went.  
When she was satisfied with the way that Regina looked, Emma pushed the bowl aside bringing a can of cream to her hand.

She shook the can, once, twice and popped the top of. She brought the plastic tip to hover just above the older woman’s nipple and pressed down, creating a white ring around it.  
The cold sensation of the cream sent shivers down Regina’s body and she squirmed under Emma’s touch.  
“Fuck” she managed to get out as Emma proceeded to mirror her actions on Regina’s other breast.  
The blonde put the can down and dragged a single finger along Regina’s body, making sure to gather as much of the sauce and cream as she could.  
“Open your mouth” she said kindly, and when Regina complied with her request, Emma lowered her hand to her wife’s mouth, allowing Regina to lick it clean with her skilful tongue.  
Regina latched onto Emma’s finger like her life depended on it, desperate to have some form of contact.  
“Good girl” Emma praised once more, she loved the way that Regina smiled after she had been praised, she knew the queen secretly loved to be bossed around, although she would swear on her life that she did not, of course.  
Once the blonde removed her finger, she lent down and captured the mayors red hot lips in a fiery kiss. Tongues fought for dominance, and Regina battled against her restraints, needing to touch Emma, to run her hands through that silky blonde hair, wrap her arms around her waist, rake her nails down Emma’s bare back…  
And just like that as Emma broke the kiss, so too did Regina snap out of her fantasy, and she groaned hard, a desperate ‘please’ slipping from her mouth.  
“Mine” Emma said greedily as she captured the blindfold in her hands throwing it off and allowing Regina her sight, as she dove down and captured an erect nipple in her mouth.  
Regina arched her back, moaning as the saviour bit down gently, soothing the mark with her tongue.  
Emma began moving down the trail that she had left for herself, a map if you will, and she laughed to herself as she heard Neal’s voice in her head saying “go find Tallahassee”.  
“How’s this for Tallahassee?” she asked unaware that she had spoken aloud, Regina however could focus on anything else other than the sight of Emma travelling further and further down to where she needed her most.  
“Look at me” Emma commanded as she came to rest her chin on top of Regina’s pelvic bone. “I want you to look into my eyes as I make you cum” Emma ordered and Regina moaned, loud. 

With the sweet taste of chocolate still lingering on her lips, Emma placed herself in a position where she could access Regina easily, never breaking eye contact once.  
The blonde extended her tongue out running it through Regina’s slick wet folds.  
Both the women moaned simultaneously, revelling in that single touch. “Fuck, you taste so good” Emma stated, and with those final words after what seemed like hours of teasing, the saviour without any warning plunged two fingers inside of an awaiting Regina.  
“Oh god!” Regina screamed out in ecstasy, relief releasing from her body as she began to roll her hips in tune with Emma’s thrusts.  
“Come for me baby” Emma said in a soothing voice, looking up at the glorious woman shaking vigorously above her, as she created gentle circles with her tongue on the queen’s clit. 

And with a final moan Regina felt her bonds give way and she dug her nails into Emma’s back coming harder than she ever had before in her life. Emma helped her wife ride out the orgasm, thrusting into her every now and then, and placing gentle kisses all over Regina’s body.  
“That was the most intense orgasm that I have ever had” the older woman said when she finally regained her breath.  
“I could tell” Emma replied smiling as she brought her dripping hand up from in between Regina’s thighs to her own mouth.  
“So fucking good” Emma said once again, kissing Regina to allow the woman to taste herself on her lips.  
“Mmmh” Regina could only reply, letting herself be controlled by Emma once more.

“You broke the cupboard” Emma said, looking onto the ground from the bench.  
“How are we going to explain that one to Henry?” Regina asked, looking at Emma with worry filled eyes.  
“I’m sure that there is some spell that you can perform to convince him that it was always broken” Emma suggested, quickly breaking into laughter when she saw that Regina didn’t realise that she was joking.  
“I’ll fix it in the morning” Emma assured.  
“My hero” Regina whispered pulling Emma down in a tight embrace.  
“So” Emma asked when they broke, “Was that everything on the list?”  
“Not quite” Regina admitted.  
“But I’m not sure that I would be able to handle much more tonight anyway”.  
“Well technically its morning seeing as its 2am” Emma corrected, sliding down of the bench and lifting Regina into her strong arms.  
She carried the older woman up to bed and made sure to lie her down gently.  
“Merry Christmas, Emma” Regina said as they kissed goodnight.  
“Merry Christmas, my queen” Emma responded, heading downstairs to clean up their mess.

**Author's Note:**

> As always be kind, and feedback is welcome and encouraged.  
> If you have any prompts you can send them to me through tumblr @that-one-gay-hoe.  
> Please stay safe during the Holiday season, xx  
> \- A


End file.
